Eu lhe direi todos os dias
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Kurt e Mercedes assentiram com a cabeça sabiamente. Tina, Artie, Sam e Mike sorriram encorajadoramente. Santana bufou e revirou os olhos. Brittany deu uma cotovelada em Santana, mas sorriu. Puck piscou. Finn fervilhou. Rachel estava confusa. - TRADUÇÃO!


** Eu lhe direi todos os dias**

Rachel apanhou o envelope que havia caído de seu armário aberto. Ela sorriu, sabendo o que era, mas não de quem aquilo vinha. Em vez de abrir o pequeno envelope vermelho, a morena pegou os livros dos quais precisaria para as primeiras aulas, deslizando o recado em sua bolsa. Ela o leria na privacidade do auditório ou na sala do coral, após o almoço. A morena não era mais capaz de esperar chegar até em casa.

Tomando seu lugar na primeira carteira da primeira fila, Rachel lembrou do primeiro recado que havia sido deixado em seu armário. Como o que estava agora em sua bolsa, tinha sido dobrado em quatro e colocado em um pequeno envelope vermelho. A caligrafia bonita no papel cor de creme tinha se tornado tão familiar quanto sua própria escrita, sempre no centro das páginas, em linha reta. A mensagem era simples.

_ Você é incrível_.

Ela nunca tivera um admirador secreto antes e, a principio, pensou que aquela era apenas mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto que viera no pior momento. Quando os recados diários continuaram, Rachel ficou de olho nas raspadinhas e olhares suspeitos; mas, quando as raspadinhas não vieram e nenhum esportista ou líder de torcida parecia ter interesse nela, Rachel começou a relaxar e desfrutar da atenção.

_ Eu adoro quando você sorri. Você está sorrindo agora? Espero que sim_.

Depois do primeiro fim de semana que passara desde que recebera o primeiro recado e não houve nenhuma bebida gelada a cumprimentando na manhã de segunda, Rachel ficou ansiosa pelo momento em que seria surpreendida por um envelope vermelho. Na segunda semana, ela o encontrou em sua carteira na aula de Química depois do almoço. Rachel olhou ao redor da sala, mas havia muitas pessoas na ali para que ela realmente pudesse procurar. Ela apenas reconheceu Santana, que bufou quando fizeram contato visual.

Por várias manhãs seguidas, a diva chegava cedo na esperança de apanhar seu admirador secreto deslizando o envelope através das aberturas de ventilação de seu armário. Sua espionagem fora infrutífera, mas Rachel continuou a receber suas cartas diariamente. Seu admirador era engenhoso, Rachel tinha certeza disso.

Algumas vezes, uma flor, desenho ou fotografia acompanhava as notas com uma explicação sobre o que era ou de onde fora tirado, e claro, o porquê.

Os recados cresceram em comprimento e a esperança de Rachel de ser capaz de responder a seu admirador encolhia. Quase dois meses se passaram, e ela ainda tentava descobrir a identidade de seu admirador secreto. Rachel se encontrou examinando testes e provas a procura de caligrafias bonitas e fluídas.

Rachel praticamente correu para a sala do coral quando o sinal do horário de almoço bateu. Ela lentamente abriu o envelope, com cuidado para não rasga-lo. Desdobrando o recado, seu rosto caiu ao ver uma única palavra.

_ Escute_.

"Escute? Escute? Escute!"

A diva mal podia acreditar. Três meses! Três meses inteiros de recados e cartas e hoje, de todos os dias, seu admirador secreto a deixa uma carta com uma única palavra.

"Escute... ugh!"

Empurrando o pedaço de papel na bolsa sem cerimônias, Rachel bufou uma ultima vez antes de deixar o corredor. Poucas horas depois, ela entrou na sala do coral, afundando em um assento. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina e Artie a seguiram logo depois, tomando lugares próximos, mas não tão perto da diva fumegante.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Tina perguntou para Artie.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, olhando para Kurt e Mercedes sentados um degrau acima. O par apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça em retorno.

Mike e Sam entraram na sala. Puck sentou no seu lugar como de costume, com Finn em seus calcanhares. O quaterback sentou ao lado de Rachel, lançando um olhar quase adorável para a morena, embora eles não fossem mais um casal desde a primavera. Isso foi há quase seis meses.

Santana e Brittany entraram, mindinhos interligados e sentaram na ultima fileira.

Sr. Shue saiu de seu escritório, batendo palmas e cumprimentando os membros do Glee Club. "Hei, pessoal. Então, está na hora de todos apresentarem seus números para a lição da semana. Quem quer começar?" quando ninguém levantou a mão ou se ofereceu para ir primeiro, ele apenas sorriu. "Vamos lá. Alguém? Rachel?"

A morena cruzou os braços. "Me desculpe, Sr. Shue, mas sinto que a música que havia preparado originalmente não reflete mais meus sentimentos no momento e eu gostaria de-"

A porta da sala do coral se abriu e uma Quinn ofegante parou ao lado do professor. "Sinto muito por estar atrasada, Sr. Shue. Eu precisava cuidar de algumas coisas."

"Tudo bem, Quinn. Estávamos prestes a apresentar nossos trabalhos para a semana."

"Oh, ótimo," a ex-líder de torcida sorriu. "Eu gostaria de apresentar meu número."

"Claro, claro. Por favor."

Rachel quase se virou quando ouviu Santana zombar e murmurar: "Já estava na hora. Eu estava ficando cansada de fazer aqueles recadinhos idiotas para ela."

"Eu gostei daquilo," sua parceira loira respondeu. "Eu sei que Quinn gostou, também."

"Eu acho." A latina suspirou.

Rachel voltou sua atenção para Quinn, que distribuía suas partituras para os membros da banda. A loira voltou para o centro da sala e olhou para seus companheiros de time. "Eu só espero que essa música diga tudo. E eu tenho certeza de que todos vocês terão perguntas para fazer depois," ela explicou, desta vez olhando diretamente para a diva. "mas, agora, apenas escute e pense sobre o que estive tentando descobrir e entender durante o ano todo."

Kurt e Mercedes assentiram com a cabeça sabiamente. Tina, Artie, Sam e Mike sorriram encorajadoramente. Santana bufou e revirou os olhos. Brittany deu uma cotovelada em Santana, mas sorriu. Puck piscou. Finn fervilhou. Rachel estava confusa.

Quinn fez um gesto para as duas outras Cheerios. Elas tomaram seus lugares ao lado da restabelecida capitã das líderes, o que fez Rachel arquear uma sobrancelha.

Ela escutou enquanto Santana e Brittany harmonizavam junto com a introdução do piano. Quinn fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos tremulas ao peito. Então o bumbo da bateria soou e os olhos de Quinn se abriram, quando ela começou a cantar.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying."

A mandíbula de Rachel teria caído no chão se fosse possível. Ela conhecia aquela música. Estava tocando frequentemente na rádio e ela percebeu que Quinn não se preocupara em mudar as letras. Quinn Fabray era gay? Quinn Fabray – Capitã Loira das Cheerios, antiga Presidente do Clube do Celibato, boa e saudável filha cristã que engravidara e cuja filha tinha sido adotada pela mãe de Rachel – estava apaixonada por uma garota? A morena tinha certeza de que aquilo era uma completa piada.

"She's so beautiful," Quinn continuou, "and I tell her everyday."

Até mesmo Sr. Shue parecia um pouco atordoado.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see; but every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?', I say…"

_Escute_, a carta dizia. Rachel olhou para seus companheiros do Glee. Nenhum deles parecia confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eles sabiam todo esse tempo sobre Quinn?

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."

"Yeeaah!" Tina adicionou de seu lugar ao lado de Artie.

Quinn pareceu estimulada pelo apoio de Tina e espalmou os dedos bem abertos, uma mania que tinha quando realmente entrava em sintonia com a canção.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates it but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell everyday."

Quinn deu um passo mais perto de Rachel. "Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you looking for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know I'll say…"

Rachel olhou para Finn. Ele estava afundado em sua cadeira, os braços cruzados raivosamente com uma carranca no rosto. Enquanto a líder de torcida continuou a se aproximar dela, o quaterback estava queimando buracos na cabeça de Quinn com a intensidade de seu olhar. Agora ela tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."

Quando a diva olhou de volta para Quinn, ela ficou surpresa ao ver lágrimas nos olhos cor de avelã. Quinn estava colocando todas as cartas na mesa para todos os seus amigos verem. Rachel se perguntou se Quinn era quem ela pensava que era.

"The way you are…the way you are. Girl, you're amazing just the way you are."

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are." Todos – menos Finn – se juntaram a Santana e Brittany para a parte final do refrão. Quinn estava parada em frente a ela, ignorando o olhar de Finn, deixando claro para todos, incluindo Rachel, para quem ela estivera cantando.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are.

"Yeeaah," ela terminou suavemente.

Olhos castanhos penetraram olhos avelã, procurando desesperadamente por qualquer engano ou mentira. Em vez disso, Rachel só encontrou vulnerabilidade e medo oprimido, preocupação. Ao fundo, as garotas mal ouviram todos saindo da sala. Levaram três jogares de futebol para tirar Finn de sua cadeira.

Quinn afastou seu olhar da morena, mexendo as mãos. "Puck me disse que você não poderia ficar com alguém que não teria coragem de fazer um solo."

Rachel assentiu, sem perder a piada.

"Eu entendo se isso for muito confuso para você. Eu só precisava que todos soubesse antes de deixar você saber. Eu não queria que houvesse mais mentiras. Eu cometi erros e machuquei tantas pessoas não dizendo a verdade."

Quinn encontrou o olhar de Rachel mais uma vez, lentamente caminhando de costas em direção à porta. "Você **é** incrível, Rachel, me desculpe nunca ter lhe dito antes."

A morena ficou olhando enquanto Quinn abaixava a cabeça, andando como uma pessoa derrotada, uma pessoa que apostou tudo o que tinha e perdeu. Ela viu a esperança deixar a loira com cada passo que Quinn tomava, viu a maneira como seus ombros tremiam quando Quinn abraçou a si mesma.

"Quinn." Assim que estava presta a virar a maçaneta, a loira pensou ter ouvido errado quando seu nome foi chamado. Quinn olhou sobre o ombro, vendo Rachel caminhar em sua direção.

A loira poderia jurar que seu coração parara por um segundo quando Rachel segurou sua mão, olhando para cima e disse. "Você me disse, Quinn. Você me disse todos os dias."

Quinn franziu a testa, olhando para a outra interrogativamente. De suas costas, a morena revelou um pedaço de papel familiar, apesar de ter sido amassado e ter um pequeno rasgo no canto.

"Espero que este seja o último, Quinn. Você não precisa mais escrever isto," Rachel comentou, observando o olhar magoado na expressão bonita da loira.

"Eu entendo." A loira sussurrou.

Assentindo e lutando contra as lágrimas inevitáveis, Quinn começou a relutantemente tirar sua mão de Rachel, mas foi interrompida. "Eu quis dizer que você não precisa mais me deixar recados porque você pode me dizer todos os dias o quão incrível você acha que eu sou." Rachel sorriu quando Quinn conseguiu apenas suspirar. "Eu não sei como isso vai funcionar, mas eu quero tentar, Quinn. Você já começou a me fazer ficar apaixonada por você."

Quinn se sentiu sorrir, e lágrimas de incredulidade e recém-descoberta felicidade começaram a correr por suas bochechas.

"É claro," a diva continuou. "Não tenho nada contra mais destes doces e amáveis recados sendo deixados em meu armário ou na minha bolsa ou em um livro ou-"

"Rachel," Quinn a interrompeu. A morena se acalmou e deu um passo mais perto da loira, colocando as mãos na cintura da líder de torcida. Quinn gentilmente descansou uma mão no rosto de Rachel, enquanto a outra acariciava os longos cabelos castanhos. "Eu lhe direi todos os dias."

A morena virou a cabeça e deu um beijo na palma da mão que segurava seu rosto.

"Eu vou ouvir."

* * *

><p><strong>Título original: <strong>_I'll tell you everyday_**, escrita por **_Miss Evrae_**. Pode ser ligeiramente parecida com Admirador do MySpace, mas mesmo assim, achei uma ótima escolha para uma tradução. **

** Eu sinto e na verdade, tenho quase certeza de que vocês merecem uma explicação pela qual não estou atualizando minhas traduções com frequência nos últimos dias, e existe realmente um motivo razoável - ou sei lá. Mas como isso é ainda a internet, e apesar de muitos serem completos desconhecidos, ainda são meus adoráveis leitores. Por isso, digamos que, um ente querido da minha família com quem eu moro está muito doente. Mais a escola e outras coisas que a vida real joga no caminho, não é fácil. Acho que até aí dá pra entender. Então, desculpem pelo atraso, mas não posso fazer mais que isso. Embora, Eu Estareijá esteja traduzida pela metade. **

**Reviews e BJS!**


End file.
